


Cinq vocations

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certains des métiers qu’il a envisagés au fil des ans sont restés voeu pieu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq vocations

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Alohomoraa avec le prompt suivant _Si Michael n'avait pas été ingénieur civil, il aurait voulu être... Il aurait voulu être quoi ? Quelle autre carrière Michael a bien pu envisager puis à laquelle il a finalement renoncé ? (et pourquoi ?)_

Certains des métiers qu’il a envisagés au fil des ans sont restés voeu pieu. Ou presque.

**Superman**

Il a dû renoncer car il ne pouvait pas voler, il en a eu la preuve trois jours avant son cinquième anniversaire. Bien que Maman ait fermement affirmé le contraire, il a pensé que ça venait peut-être de la cape mais, au fond peu importait : l’expérience a été trop humiliante et douloureuse pour qu’il la réitère.

Toujours est-il qu’il était parvenu à grimper sur l’armoire, dans la chambre qu’il occupait avec Lincoln. Il a plongé en direction du lit ; Linc était supposé le rattraper au vol, en cas de problème. Linc a bien essayé, mais il n’était absolument pas préparé à la violence de la collision et il s’est retrouvé allongé par terre entre le pied du lit et la petite commode, un peu sonné, Michael étalé sur lui avec un poignet bizarrement tordu.

_Quand il rampe entre les conduits du faux plafond et tend la main au docteur Tancredi retranchée dans l’infirmerie, il a en souvenir comme un flash de cette journée. Avant de se rappeler que Sara est dans cette situation par sa faute, ce qui fait de lui le pire Superman possible, aujourd’hui encore_

 

**Gigolo**

Ni une ni deux, en entendant ça, Lincoln lui a donné une gifle assez brutale pour que sa tête parte sur le côté et rebondisse contre le mur.

Il a regardé son grand frère en ravalant ses larmes et en se mordant les lèvres, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il avait bien pu dire de si terrible. Linc a marmonné un « Désolé, Mike. Mais franchement... » et lui a demandé s’il savait au moins ce qu’était un gigolo. Il a dû reconnaître que non, pas vraiment, mais le mot était joli.

Avec un soupir, Linc a entrepris de lui expliquer le plus délicatement possible – délicatement selon ses standards, en tout cas – de quoi il retournait : « C’est un type qui fait des trucs aux filles... tu sais ? _ces_ trucs, pour du fric. » Il a froncé les sourcils devant l’expression soudain affichée par Michael, un mélange d’embarras et de compréhension, et peut-être une pointe d’amusement. « Mike ? »

Michael a hésité un instant, juste un court instant avant de répondre. « Cindy Campbell voulait me donner deux dollars pour que je l’embrasse.

\- Deux dollars ? a relevé Lincoln avec un demi-sourire.

\- T’en as besoin ? »

Lincoln a écarquillé les yeux. « Je suis pas un mac ! »

_C’est un peu plus subtil que ça quand il parle et sourit à Sara : il ne fait pas à proprement parler "ces trucs" et ce n’est pas "pour du fric". Il trouve un certain réconfort dans l’idée que ses motivations sont bien plus nobles._

_Et tout va bien jusqu’au moment où il commence à lui parler et à lui sourire sans rien attendre en échange. Là, ça devient problématique._

 

**Barman**

Ce n’était pas pour les gens, encore qu’il voulait bien reconnaître que la profession devait offrir un observatoire intéressant. C’était pour la pureté et la perfection d’un scotch ou d’un brandy. C’était pour la façon dont se mélangeaient, s’accordaient, se côtoyaient les saveurs, les odeurs, les couleurs, la façon dont elles se mêlaient les unes aux autres pour former un cocktail original et produire quelque chose d’entièrement nouveau. Nouveau mais pas inattendu : au final, il s’agissait d’une simple question de chimie.

Pour lui.

Pour Lincoln, c’était juste de l’alcool et, quand il avait décidé de se saouler, il ne s’inquiétait guère de la couleur ou du millésime de ce qui se trouvait dans son verre. Ca a fini par avoir raison de la fascination de Michael et la transformer en dégoût.

_Abruzzi, T-Bag et Lincoln enfermés dans une même pièce plusieurs heures par jour. Il est parfaitement conscient que si les trois hommes n’avaient pas un but commun, le cocktail lui aurait explosé en pleine figure depuis longtemps._

 

**Médecin**

Il a passé une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence à se soigner et à soigner Linc – bleus, coupures, meurtrissures en tout genre, qu’ils soient dus à leurs semblables, à des parents adoptifs ou parfois le fait de Lincoln lui-même. Il a appliqué plus que son lot d’antiseptique, de pommades et de pansements sur le visage, les mains, le dos de Lincoln quand il rentrait de Dieu sait où à Dieu sait quelle heure, amoché pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Pendant quelque temps, cela lui a presque semblé suffisant.

Ca n’a pas duré. Bientôt, il s’est souvenu de quelle façon les médecins avaient été incapables de soigner Maman, puis de soulager sa douleur. Ca ne lui a nullement donné envie d’essayer de faire mieux, ça lui a juste appris que soigner ne suffisait pas pour guérir ; c’est sans doute de la couardise de sa part, mais il n’a pas pensé être capable de supporter ce sentiment d’impuissance.

_A travers la baie vitrée de l’infirmerie, il regarde le docteur Tancredi debout près de Lincoln. Mains gantées palpant délicatement et tête penchée, elle parle et sourit pendant qu’elle examine Lincoln, et Michael peut deviner sur le visage de son frère un de ces demi-sourires qui se font de plus en plus rares. Sara ne guérit pas, mais Sara soigne, calme et apaise ; Lincoln sourit à son médecin alors qu’il ne sourit pas à son frère._

_Il admire et envie Sara pour ça, il ne pourrait pas faire la même chose. C’est sans doute pour cette raison qu’il se tient là, Lincoln à peine à quelques mètres de lui et pourtant intouchable, à tenter l’impossible et l’impensable pour le faire évader._

 

**Musicien**

« Tu as des mains de pianiste. Tu devrais être musicien, » lui a dit Donna Harper [1] sur un ton appréciateur. Une des mains en question reposait encore bien à plat sur le ventre de la jeune fille, caressant la peau douce et tendue, l’autre était enfouie dans ses cheveux. Elles se sont un peu crispées quand Donna a prononcé les quelques mots innocents.

Non, il n’aurait pas pu. Voilà longtemps, quand Maman était encore en vie, elle avait essayé de lui faire prendre des cours de musique. Elle avait essayé de lui faire prendre des tas de cours, en réalité ; une façon comme une autre de l’aider à régurgiter et évacuer les sensations qui le bombardaient sans relâche. Ca n’a pas du tout fonctionné avec la musique. L’écouter était une chose, mais essayer d’en jouer était impossible. Il y avait la sensation des touches du piano sous ses doigts, les sons qui naissaient sous ses mains et semblaient vibrer dans tout son corps, les couleurs qui se formaient sous ses paupières mi-closes et en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire, son cerveau entrait simplement en surchauffe. Trop de variables, trop de sensations à appréhender en même temps.

Il a fait glisser ses doigts sur la courbe de la hanche de Donna et, parce que éluder était plus simple, il a répondu : « Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à la musique. »

Ce n’était même pas entièrement un mensonge.

_Il a son petit orchestre personnel à Fox River. Il y a bien quelques couacs et fausses notes, certains participants jouent un peu trop fort, un peu trop solo, mais l’un dans l’autre, la petite mélodie se forme, prend du corps et de l’assurance. Elle atteint quasiment la perfection lorsque la main de Lincoln – qui n’a rien d’une main de pianiste – le saisit par le poignet et le tire par-dessus le mur d’enceinte._

\--oOo--

Il a décidé de devenir ingénieur parce qu’il avait toujours été passionné par les structures, la géométrie. La façon dont les éléments d’un tout s‘imbriquent pour donner quelque chose qui peut être à la fois fonctionnel et artistique. L’alliance parfaite de l’utile et de l’esthétique.

Il jette par-dessus son épaule un coup d’oeil aux murs de la prison et il se félicite de son choix.

-FIN-


End file.
